


First Night

by mpmottley



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmottley/pseuds/mpmottley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request was for late night cuddling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

It was a lot quieter in Auradon than it was on the Isle of the Lost, especially at night. Carlos stared at the lofted ceiling, wide awake. The bed was a lot softer and warmer than the tree house floor, and the room smelled like linens and grass. He wasn’t going to fall asleep. “I want to go home.” he spoke softly into the dark room.  
“I know. Me too.” Jay spoke from across the room. Carlos had assumed he was already asleep, but he was laying on his side, looking at the smaller teen. Carlos turned to look at Jay just as he sat up and walked to the window. Jay pushed open the drapes, opened the window fully, and pulled his blanket to spread on the hardwood floor. He grabbed his pillow and propped it against the wall, He turned the table on its side and put it over by the blanket, creating a sectioned off area of the room by the window. “There, just like the tree house,” Jay grinned and pulled Carlos out of bed and over to the floor. He sat, sandwiching his pillow between his back and the wall, and motioned for Carlos to join.  
Carlos laid down and put his head on Jay’s thigh, same as he’d done so many times before. He closed his eyes and imagined home. Jay still smelled like Jay, and the floor was hard under his back, and the wind blew through the window, and he drifted off to sleep. Jay looked out the window, his fingers intertwined with Carlos’ and wished that he’d never have to leave Carlos to have to sleep in Cruella’s house ever again. He wished that sleeping on the floor wasn’t the normal for Carlos, and he wished that after all of this was said and done, maybe he could teach Carlos how he was deserved to be cared for.


End file.
